Il fait beau à Konoha
by Azurill01
Summary: C'est une journée banale à Konoha. Une journée comme toutes les autres pour Hanabi et Konohamaru depuis que la guerre a commencé. Mais il y a une chose dont les habitants de Konoha, ne se doutent pas encore. C'est que, aujourd'hui, la paix est revenue dans leur pays.


DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "

* * *

C'était une magnifique journée à Konoha. contrastant avec la nuit remplit de nuage, de tonnerre et de tremblements qu'il y avait eu. La reconstruction du village allait bon train. Les villageois avaient des pensées bien loin du combat que menaient les ninjas de leur village. On pouvait distinguer les oiseaux chanter, les bruits des marteaux au milieu des rires gras des ouvriers, les cris des enfants dans les rues et la bonne odeur des plats que préparaient les mères de familles pour le repas du soir. C'est tout ça qu'appréciait avec grand plaisir la cadette Hyuga. Elle avait réussi à quitter subtilement la surveillance des aînés, qui veillaient sur elle pendant que son père était au combat, pour aller profiter de l'agitation du village. Elle s'ennuyait de pied ferme dans les bâtiments réservés à son clan. Quand elle ne s'entraînait pas avec ces vieilles branches, elle était conciliée dans sa chambre. Sa sœur et son cousin commençaient sérieusement à lui manquer. Il n'y avait aucune personne de son âge dans ceux du clan qui n'était pas parti au combat. C'est presque si elle regrettait de ne pas être née plus tôt. Elle aurait pu partir au front avec son père. Non il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait de telles pensées. Elle se devait d'avoir confiance en eux, ils écraseraient cette Akatsuki et elle, elle continuerait son entraînement. En même temps elle n'avait pas le choix les anciens veillaient à ce qu'elle ne rate aucune séance. Ce qui l'avait également poussé à quitter sa chambre c'était les idées noires qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle du front. Elle n'avait donc aucune information sur leur état et il est vrai qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour eux. Surtout pour sa sœur. Alors cette balade lui permettait de se vider l'esprit. Elle marchait sur les poutres de bois, le sourire aux lèvres, regardant les ouvriers continuer leur travail. La jeune fille traînait le pas, profitant au maximum de sa sortie. Elle avait l'impression de redécouvrir le village, le soleil réchauffant doucement de ses rayons sa peau pâle.

Konohamaru avec ses deux coéquipiers se dépensaient depuis le matin pour aider les villageois à reconstruire, transportant toute sorte de caisse et de poutre en bois. Mais le soleil et la chaleur ambiante n'aidait vraiment pas et les trois genins commençaient à s'épuiser. Ils décidèrent de faire une pause s'asseyant ainsi, à même le sol, à l'ombre d'un tas de bois empilé. Le jeune Sarutobi l'aperçut tout de suite. Cette frimousse noire au milieu de ce beau ciel bleu faisait tâche. Elle semblait marcher en tapant un rythme de musique avec ses pieds, respirant l'air à plein poumons. Il l'observa d'un œil suspect. Elle avait tout d'une Kunoichi, mais c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait et surtout elle ne portait pas le bandeau de Konoha.

Udon, Moegi, vous avez déjà vu cette fille?

Ses deux coéquipiers regardèrent dans la direction indiquée par le jeune garçon à l'écharpe. La jeune fille en question continuait, elle, joyeusement son chemin sur les poutres en bois.

Non jamais vu. Répondit Udon après avoir bruyamment reniflé.

C'est peut-être une ninja de Konoha? Rétorqua Moegi.

C'est ce que je pense aussi mais je l'ai jamais vu ici avant. Marmonna le chef du groupe.

Tous les trois restèrent silencieux un instant, continuant de fixer la brune, qui sauta sur le toit d'une maison voisine et disparut de leur vue.

Et si c'était une kunoichi d'un village ennemi qui venait profiter de la situation? Lâcha Konohamaru.

Les trois genins se remirent très vite sur pieds. La menace était possible. Il fallait qu'il découvre qui était cette fille. Ils partirent donc à sa suite et la prirent en filature. Pour le moment elle n'avait aucun mouvement suspect. Elle se contentait de visiter la ville. Mais qui sait si elle ne faisait pas du repérage pour des renforts qui arriveraient plus tard. Pensa l'héritier Sarutobi.

Hanabi continuait son petit bonhomme de chemin. Et en bonne Hyuga qui se respecte, elle remarqua très vite les trois genins qui la suivaient. Au début elle n'y porta pas trop d'importance. Puis au bout d'un moment leur présence commença à l'agacer. Et puis pourquoi la suivait-elle? Est-ce que c'était les anciens qui les avaient envoyé la chercher? Elle se mit alors lentement à accélérer le pas. Virant un peu plus rapidement quand elle changeait de direction. Le trio comprit bien vite qu'il avait été repéré et malgré leur échec, ils décidèrent alors d'être complètement à découvert. La filature se transforma rapidement en course poursuite.

Arrête-toi! Lui ordonna Konohamaru.

La brune ria aux éclats. Il n'était pas question qu'elle obéisse aux ordres d'un gamin de son âge. Elle reprit de plus belle s'éloignant un peu plus du centre du village pour les terrains vagues à la périphérie. Là elle sauta dans un arbre et attendit, cachée par le feuillage, que le trio arrive. Enfin l'équipe de genin une fois sur place se mit en position de combat. Dos à dos assurant leur arrière, le groupe scanna le paysage.

Montre-toi! Cria le leader. La seule réponse qu'il reçu fut cinq shurikens lancés dans sa direction.

Réagissant aussitôt Konohamaru répliqua à son tour. Les armes se rencontrèrent dans un bruit métallique pour tomber sur le sol. Aussitôt, les trois jeunes ninjas tournèrent leurs yeux dans la direction d'où provenait le jet. Elle était là, debout sur une branche et son sourire hautain énerva au plus haut point le brun.

Qui es-tu ? Cracha-t-il.

Elle sauta agilement de sa branche pour faire face au trio.

Ils se fixèrent intensément, leurs regards se jetant des éclairs. Puis il remarqua ses yeux blancs. C'était étrange, mais pas effrayant. Au contraire ça en était presque captivant. Il avait déjà vu de tels yeux mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'où, ni sur qui il les avait vu. Sa coéquipière comme ayant entendu sa sourde question se pencha vers son oreille.

C'est une Hyuga, elle fait parti du village. Murmura-t-elle.

Très vite le souvenir du match de Naruto contre Hyuga Neji revint en mémoire du jeune genin. Voilà où il avait déjà vu ces yeux. Le clan Hyuga était réputé pour être l'un des plus anciens et plus puissant du village. Cela aurait dû rassurer le brun de savoir que la fille qu'ils avaient suivi était dans leur camp pourtant Konohamaru continuait de la fixer avec beaucoup de suspicion. Il remarqua son regard hautain et son air supérieur qui lui déplu fortement.

Tu es de Konoha. Dit-il enfin. Alors pourquoi tu nous as attaqué?

C'est vous qui m'avez cherché! Répondit-elle outré. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez suivi ainsi? C'est les anciens qui vous envoient me récupérer?

Konohamaru arqua un sourcil. Quels anciens?

Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi je parle ! Reprit-elle.

Puis la jeune Hyuga se mit en position d'attaque Byakugan activé. Face à cette invitation Konohamaru fit de même, malaxant son chakra et joignant les doigts il invoqua deux clones. Udon et Moegi préférèrent rester en retrait, à quoi bon se battre avec un shinobi qui fait parti de votre village. La quasi totalité de leur shinobi était partie au front. Ils n'allaient pas, eux, se faire la guerre entre eux. C'était puérile et la seule raison pour laquelle ces deux là se battaient, était pour ne pas perdre la face devant l'autre.

Un kunai à la main le jeune Sarutobi se jeta sur son adversaire. Les coups fusaient dans toutes les directions et la jeune Hyuga avait clairement l'avantage. Un coup dans l'abdomen, un autre à l'arrière de la nuque et très vite les deux clones disparurent dans un nuage de fumée blanche. Reprenant leur position initiale les deux genins se faisaient de nouveau face et Hanabi ne se cacha pas de lancer un petit sourire à son adversaire.

Rageant un peu plus Konohamaru serra les dents. Il créa un seul clone qui se plaça à sa droite. Lui tendant la main un orbe de couleur bleue commença à se former. En face Hanabi préparait elle aussi son attaque. Les mains à l'opposé, les tenketsu de son adversaire bien en vu.

Konohamaru !

La voix de Moegi déconcentra un instant le jeune Sarutobi.

Les villageois…, il se passe quelque chose ! Ajouta, Udon, leur coéquipier.

Relâchant totalement son attention l'attaque du jeune Sarutobi disparu en courant d'air et son clone dans un nuage. Détournant la tête de son adversaire pour porter son regard vers le village, d'où il est vrai on entendait beaucoup d'agitation. Hanabi voyant que son adversaire l'avait délaissé décida elle aussi de comprendre ce qui se passait. Se redressant elle tourna ses yeux, sa pupille toujours activée, vers le village. Les ouvriers descendaient avec précipitation des échafaudages, les gens se retrouvaient tous dans la rue. Pourtant il ne semblait pas en panique à ce qu'elle pouvait voir de leurs expressions. Mais alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer ?

Allons voir ça de plus près ! Ordonna Konohamaru à ses deux coéquipiers qui acquiescèrent et le suivirent aussitôt.

Attendez-moi ! Cria Hanabi avant de partir elle aussi à leur suite. Il cherchait la bagarre et maintenant il partait sans même la regarder !

Les quatre jeunes ninjas se retrouvèrent de nouveaux dans les rues de Konoha. Toute la population semblait se diriger, dans des cris de joie, vers une même direction. Gêner par la lenteur des villageois le petit groupe sauta agilement sur les toits récents des maisons, suivant les flux de la population. Très vite ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la ville. Tous étaient à l'arrêt.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? Murmura Konohamaru.

Le tumulte de la foule commença à se calmer. Jusqu'à ce qu'un silence s'installe. Le jeune Sarutobi trépignait d'impatience.

Regardez, ils arrivent ! Cria une mère de famille son jeune fils dans les bras.

Activant de nouveau son Byakugan, Hanabi le dirigea vers la forêt à l'entrée du village.

Ils sont là ! S'exclama-t-elle à son tour. Devant un Konohamaru de plus en plus en plus perdu. Alors que l'agitation reprenait dans la foule.

Mais qui ? Lui demanda-t-il impatient.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança un sourire énigmatique. Le saisissant par le menton, elle fit pivoter son visage.

Nos shinobis bien sûr !

Puis alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase, des centaines de ninja sortirent du bois. Les deux foules s'apprivoisèrent un instant avant de très vite se rencontrer pour se mêler l'une à l'autre dans un immense brouhaha. Les quatre jeunes descendirent aussitôt de leur poste de vue pour eux aussi se mélanger et retrouver leur famille. Très vite Konohamaru perdu de vu Udon et Moegi. Autour de lui les gens se jetaient dans les bras les uns des autres. Il voyait des embrassades, il entendait des cris de joie. Des familles qui se reformaient, des amants qui se retrouvaient. Mais même perdu au milieu de ces gens qui lui étaient inconnus, il sentait son cœur porté par une grande joie et l'excitation de la foule le gagnait. Alors qu'il avançait à tâtons au milieu de toute cette agitation, Konohamaru retrouva Hanabi qui semblait aussi perdu que lui dans toute cette foule. D'un coup de tête il lui fit comprendre de la suivre et ils repartirent ensemble à la recherche d'une personne qu'ils étaient susceptibles de connaître. Alors qu'ils avaient quasiment traversé toute la foule, le jeune Sarutobi reconnu enfin quelqu'un, et ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

Naruto ! Cria-t-il alors qu'il se précipitait dans les bras du blond.

La jeune Hyuga resta un peu en retrait. Observant le jeune shinobi que Konohamaru avait rejoint. Elle observa son vêtement déchiré à plusieurs endroits, la lassitude, la fatigue et la mélancolie qui se lisaient sur son visage. Une expression visible sur tous les shinobis d'ailleurs. C'est à la vue de son état que son inquiétude s'agrandit. Elle n'avait toujours pas croisé un seul membre de son clan. Ni son père, ni son cousin et encore moins sa sœur. Alors qu'elle prenait un fixe sur les deux ninjas en face d'elle, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux azurs de Naruto. Il la détailla un instant. Très vite il saisit la panique dans son regard.

Et si sa famille ne revenait pas. Et si elle se retrouvait toute seule. Son cœur avait accéléré son rythme, ses mains devenaient moites et la panique la gagnait peu à peu. Sous ses traits crispés, Naruto la vit activer son Byakugan et scanner la foule dans un élan désespéré. Enfin son visage se radoucit, alors qu'elle fixait un point derrière lui.

Hinata ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle partait dans la direction qu'elle fixait auparavant.

Konohamaru fut surpris de la voir passer en courant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux quand elle se jeta dans les bras d'une fille quasi son identique. Elles tombèrent ensemble à genoux au sol sous le choc de leur embrassade.

Hanabi serra aussi fort qu'elle le pu sa sœur. C'était tellement bon de la revoir, de la savoir en vie et loin de tout danger maintenant. Elle se sépara de sa sœur et se releva pour prendre ensuite dans ses bras son père qui se tenait à côté. Ce dernier l'enserra et passa une main rassurante sur ses cheveux. Puis se reculant à nouveau, un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle jeta un regard derrière eux, comme pour chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il n'y avait personne. Alors elle se tourna vers la foule, balayant des yeux la multitude. Continuant à chercher inlassablement quelqu'un. Son visage regagnait de l'inquiétude, et devant son air perdu Konohamaru comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. De nouveau, Hanabi fit face à sa sœur qui était toujours à genoux devant elle.

Hinata. Commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Où…

Sa voix s'écorchait, et sa gorge se serrait.

Où… Reprit-elle.

Elle n'osait pas finir sa phrase. Elle avait trop peur de la réponse qu'allait lui donner sa sœur. Ses mains commençaient à trembler devant la fatalité qui se présentait à elle.

Où est Neji ? Finit-elle par souffler.

Hinata prit délicatement entre ses mains celles de sa sœur pour faire cesser ses tremblements. Puis juste avec un regard elle lui répondit.

Konohamaru resta béa quand il vit Hanabi tomber à genoux au sol. Les larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage pour finir leur course à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle qui, il n'y a pas cinq minutes, lui faisait face fièrement comme si rien ne pouvait l'ébranler. Lentement il reprit conscience des gens qui l'entouraient. Des sons qu'il entendait. Il n'y avait pas que des cris de joie, il y avait aussi des pleurs, des cris de souffrance et de peine. Et il les remarqua, ces personnes en larmes dans les bras de leurs proches, inconsolables. Son cœur se serra comme la fois où on lui avait appris la mort de son oncle Asuma. Et alors qu'il ressentait de la joie de revoir Naruto, il ne pu empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Leurs shinobis étaient de retour, mais quelles horreurs avaient-ils vécu? Combien de perte avaient-ils subit? Combien de famille allait-être déchirée comme celle qu'il avait devant les yeux ?

Hinata passait une main chaleureuse dans le dos de sa sœur pour calmer son chagrin alors qu'elle sanglotait contre son torse. Le jeune Sarutobi renifla bruyamment, quand Naruto passa une main sur sa tignasse avant de s'avancer vers les deux sœurs, se baissant ensuite pour se mettre à leur hauteur. Konohamaru le suivit, curieux de voir ce qu'il allait faire.

Hanabi. Appela doucement Naruto à la plus grande surprise des deux sœurs qui se séparèrent et tournèrent leurs regards vers lui.

Discrètement le jeune Uzumaki glissa sa main dans celle d'Hinata et échangea un regard avec elle. Puis il se mit se mit à parler à la cadette Hyuga.

Neji est un Héro, il a suivi ce que son cœur lui disait et il n'as pas eu peur de se battre et pour ça je suis le premier à lui en être reconnaissant. Commença-t-il avec un regard pour Hinata. Même si aujourd'hui il n'est plus ici _avec_ nous, il restera toujours ici _en_ nous. Indiqua-t-il en pointant du doigt l'emplacement de son cœur. Il en va de même pour tous les autres shinobis qui sont partis. Ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard à Konohamaru qui tentait sans résultat de retenir ses larmes. Que ce soit Neji, Asuma-sensei, le Sandaime hokage, ou bien même le Yondaime hokage, ils étaient tous conscients du danger, de leurs actions et l'on fait parce qu'ils savaient que pour protéger le village et ceux qui leurs sont chers, c'était la bonne chose à faire. Finit Naruto dans un sourire. Pour eux et pour tous les autres, nous devons rester forts et ne jamais les oublier.

Hanabi rapprocha ses bras sur son torse. Serrant le poing à l'emplacement de son cœur. Certes son cousin n'était plus là. Ils ne s'entraîneraient plus ensemble, il ne la verra pas grandir mais pour toujours son cousin restera dans son cœur. Elle essuya du revers de sa main les larmes sur ses joues et se releva plus confiante que jamais. Après tout, les Hyuga ne sont-ils pas les plus forts? Après tout ce n'était-ce pas que Neji lui avait toujours appris ? N'est-ce pas ce que Neji aurait fait ? Un sourire triste mais confiant se dessina sur son visage tandis que son poing se resserrait au niveau de sa poitrine.

Elle partagea son sourire avec Naruto et sa sœur, mais également avec Konohamaru qu'elle voyait continuer à sangloter.

Le jeune Sarutobi restait ébahi devant les paroles de son aîné. Il n'y avait pas de doute cette guerre avaient changé leurs ninjas, elle avait métamorphosé Naruto. Leur groupe se remit en marche avec les autres, et Konohamaru observa les jeunes shinobis marcher devant lui. Certainement il avait encore beaucoup à rattraper pour devenir Hokage, après Naruto il va sans dire. Et ce n'était pas seulement en force physique qu'il devait progresser, mais aussi en sagesse. A commencer par laisser son ego de côté pour ne pas se battre avec les shinobis de son propre village. Parce que ceux de la génération avant lui c'était battu pour instaurer une paix entre les pays. Pour qu'un jour peut-être, à long terme, les hommes se comprennent mutuellement et vivent en paix.

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que cet Os prenait la poussière dans mes dossiers. J'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire la fin et j'en suis toujours pas satisfaite. Si vous avez de meilleures idées, vraiment, je suis preneuse !

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
